Good Morning My Valentine, Good Morning My Chocolate
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka is Kotori's chocolate and Kotori is Honoka's chocolate this Valentine's Day. (HonoKoto Married Life)


**Author Notes**

 **I can't stand it anymore! =v= My need to write and share Kotori x Honoka has erupted.** **(Was what I said 3 days ago and wrote "Afterschool Chocolates" ;D)**

 **We can't go without KotoHono on Valentine's Day itself so voila~ \\*O*/**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

The curtains were down and covering the windows, however, the gingerhead snuggled under a fluffy sheet of quilt blanket could tell it was morning, she wasn't sure of the time, but her body was beginning to wake. The gingerhead turns in her bed, arms stretch out to hug her wife, but was met with something that was not warm enough to be Kotori, doesn't have the strong and calming scent of Kotori, and it certainly did not return a snuggle which her Kotori would.

 _Kotori-chan…_

Honoka opens her eyes to pout at the hug-pillow she shares with her wife, now in her arms when she wanted a certain ash-brunette instead.

 _Boo… I wonder where Kotori-chan is…_

The gingerhead crawls across the side which her wife sleeps on, half hoping she missed the love of her life somewhere because of the fluffy blanket and pillows even though she knew the chances of that were low if not zilch, before climbing out of bed to look for her Kotori.

"Kotori-chan…" Honoka calls to her wife in a normal volume as though her wife was in the room to hear while she took slow steps to the bathroom.

 _I want you Kotori-chan…_

The gingerhead brushes her teeth and washes her face while mumbling "Kotori-chan…" repeatedly, subconsciously and consciously through her morning routine.

 _Got to look presentable and be fresh for Kotori-chan!_

Honoka gives herself a bright smile in the mirror before she moved to the closet to look for a pair of shorts to put on; she wasn't wearing one since her wife loves tangling their bare legs together when they sleep, and who was Honoka to deny her lover's wants.

Before Honoka could pick up pants to wear, someone whispers softly into her ear. "I'm here, Honoka-chan. Good mor-ning~"

The gingerhead grins and turns around to wrap warm and welcoming arms around the whisperer, sniffing in a healthy amount of Kotorium; the name came after Kotori kept saying she needed Honokanium from the gingerhead, so Honoka named her need for Kotori too – Honoka always love matching with Kotori; whether it'd be the side ponytail or matching costumes, couple tees or a pet name for their love for each other.

 _Mm~ My favourite smell~ Bread comes a close second, hehe~_

Honoka feigns a pout at her wife as she pulls away from the addictively soft hug her wife provides. "I prefer waking to you than to our pillow, Kotori-chan."

The ash-brunette giggles, tugging her wife a tad closer to her as an apology. "You know what day today is, Honoka-chan?"

"Day..? Mm...Wednesday?" Honoka tilts her head to the side, cutely.

Kotori shakes her head, a playful yet angelic smile on her lips. "It's Valentine's Day, Honoka-chan~"

"Oh!" The gingerhead's blue eyes light up with realisation and excitement for sweets; every Valentine's day since middle school was sweets and chocolates or some other delicious pastry from her wife after all.

 _Kotori-chan's chocolate!_

Kotori loves that and she leans in to peck Honoka on the cheek. "So I have some chocolate downstairs for someone I love~"

 _Someone Kotori-chan loves~ hehe~_

"And who might that be~?" Honoka joked as she returns a kiss to Kotori's chocolate-stained cheek, pulling away while leaving a lick which made the ash-brunette glow red.

 _Mm…Kotori-chan tastes delicious~_

"W-Who else?" Kotori's earlier coolness lost as her heart was racing from the gingerhead's seemingly subconscious licking of her face.

 _Kotori-chan is soooo cute when she's blushing like that!_

Honoka chuckles. "The world's luckiest person." Honoka takes Kotori's hand in hers, rubbing it in a slow and sensual manner with her thumb to her pinky. "Also, you taste like milk chocolate, Kotori-chan. That makes me hungry."

 _For you._

Kotori laughs with nervous excitement; she's anticipating something more from the look of her wife's sky blue eyes that shimmer with raw hunger and love.

Honoka presses her entire body to Kotori's while pulling the chocolate-tasting girl as close to her as possible. She nestles her head in the crook of her wife's neck who tilted her head so that the gingerhead can have easier access, Honoka smiles against Kotori's soft, alluring pale skin. "Can I have my chocolates now, Kotori-chan?"

 _I really want a bite or two…_

Honoka's voice was a low, sexy tone that made Kotori feel heat gather at her lower region and fingers tighten desperately to Honoka's pyjama shirt. "H-How about Kotori's?"

"Mm..?" Honoka was already peppering soft yet firm and enticing kisses on Kotori's shoulder, neck, jawline, cheeks and half of the ash-brunette's quivering with desire lips, stopping there because Kotori asked a question or perhaps purposefully to tease her wife who has already clamped her legs (that Honoka finds really sexy) together. "You can have Honoka on White Day."

Kotori whines a protest at that answer. Honoka laughs unrepentant and carefree; Kotori loves that even though she's the one being subjected to the tease.

"Kotori-chan can have Honoka anytime she wants~" Honoka coos, a loving smile shared between wives.

Kotori is more than glad she was already done with the chocolates in the kitchen and the stoves are turned off, she only left some mixing bowls out on the table but cleanliness can wait, Kotori wants Honoka now. Kotori knows that Honoka wants her now.

So the two gazed passionately into each other's eyes for a second or two before meeting each other halfway, heated lips crashing into one another's for an almost desperate kiss; Kotori sucked on Honoka's upper lip and bottom lip alternately while Honoka nibbles on Kotori's bottom lip, before their tongues danced the tango in each other's mouth – salivas mixing and love conveyed.

Kotori already had Honoka on the bed and was removing her wife's shirt when Honoka said in a rather husky voice, "Good morning."

 _My Valentine Chocolate~_

Kotori laughs; her wife's randomness never gets old, and the late response to her earlier good morning made Kotori smile brightly. Kotori promptly removes Honoka's shirt she put on last night and the sweatpants she wore for the two hours she spent making chocolate for her love lying below her right now.

"Itadakimasu~" Kotori responds before going in for her Valentine Honoka Chocolate. They both took a day off from work for this holiday meant for loving, and the ash-brunette intends to spend it to its fullest with her wife - beginning in bed.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I can never get enough of Kotori and Honoka kissing passionately or even not passionately, simply shyly instead. Their love for each other just…shines through and makes me squeal when they kiss. *O***

 **A-Anyways! I hope everyone enjoyed this KotoHono Valentine story! XD I enjoy writing for this adorable and lovely wife and wife! ;D hehe~**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ *w* (Kotori and Honoka will share some of the chocolate they made with you! Gather by the kitchen~ ;D)**


End file.
